


Now They Are Married

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Fix-It, M/M, Prison, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is Rescued under the sakura blossoms by his Soul Mate caliborn who heals the Wounds in his Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now They Are Married

**Author's Note:**

> the alligator's name is Suzanne she is Caliborn's Friend and she is (c) to Andrew Hussie

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Now They Are Married - [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329736) by Anonymous 




End file.
